


Harmony hut mating

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [4]
Category: The Addams Family - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Female, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday has started to get erections becaus of her Alpha Hormones. Joel goes into heat while he and Wednesday are stuck in the Harmony Hut they end up mating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony hut mating

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

Wednesday blinked and whimpered slightly, so unlike her but she was experiencing her first hard on and now that her father told her what any Alpha would do in her situation she didn't know if she wanted to do that but it was getting painful and unlike her mother she did not enjoy pain especially on her member. 

She took a deep breath, she was an Addams and she will not panic anymore. She's never been very emotional but ever since meet that Omega boy at camp something stirred inside her. I mean she actually felt guilty after she nearly scared him to death but she was child then. Now she isn't and she will woe, claim and mate with that Omega because he belong to her one way or another. 

She brought a thin pale fingers to gently grasp the head which was swollen and red showing how aroused she felt in thought of claiming Joel and started to move her hand up and down.

Wednesday let a soft gasp as her hips bucked upward trying to hump her own hand. She moved her hand all the way down to the base of her erection before moving all the way up to the head making her feel pleasure as he hips bucked again against her will. She took her other hand to her testicles and was surprised to find them bigger and swollen as well, her father did say they did that so when they ejaculated they would do so with a lot of sperm. 

Wednesday closed her eyes as her starter moving her hand up and down her shaft as her other hand message her testicles. She pertend that Joel was under her moaning and whimpering in pleasure as she thrusted deep inside him, she could picture her hand being the nice warm tight moist walls of the Omega's entrance.

Wednesday whine slightly in pleasure as she picked up the speed in which she was stroking her member as she imagined Joel moaning and baring his neck where the bonding gland was as he orgasm. Wednesday felt her stomach tighten as her sacks brought themselves upward as her knot was starting to inflate. She grasped it gently squeezing causing her to moan as she ejaculated on her bed sheets, she open her eyes to see the white liquid cover the sheets in streams. Her knot fully inflated, she stared at it, it was big her hand couldn't even cover it half way as she kept pressure on it because the pressure felt so good. She shivered at the thought of ejaculating inside Joel, her knot tying them together as her sperm does its job and impregnateds him. 

Wednesday found out that her father was kidding, she had small less powerful but not unpleasant orgasms while her knot was inflated that meant as long as her knot was inflated and inside Joel she will continuously keep fill him up with her sperm. Wednesday stood up on shaky legs as her knot deflated and her member went back to its flaccid state as she glance over at the white puddle she made on her dark sheets and smirked for once she wanted to go back to camp to find Joel and claim him. 

"You've been avoiding me." Wednesday said as she was put inside the Harmony Hut with Joel, his scent being more sweeter then last time they meet that meant he's at least gone through his first heat. 

"Sorry....I've been....around." Joel answered as he hugged his knees flinched at the movie playing on the TV. 

Wednesday didn't bother glancing over she was busy studying Joel, his curly hair was put up in a messy bun, his hips were wider indicating he could now bear young, his chest though she couldn't really see must be growing in. 

As a female Alpha she will always be an A cup or maybe even flat chested while Joel as an male omega might get up to a C cup or less, she didn't mind she already liked what she could see. 

"Are you scared of me?" Wednesday asked for once her monotone was filled with sadness.

Joel looked up surprised and noticed Wednesday sadness as she sat down hard on the couch making him swish forward and land on her lap making him blush. Joel made a move to get up when he felt Wednesday fingers on his cheek making him look up and next thing he knew he was being kissed. Joel blinked as he gasped and breathed in her scent him making moaned, she was a Alpha.

Wednesday smirked as she pushed him back into the couch taking one hand to pin his arms above his head as she open his legs with her knee. Purring happy that he was dress more like an Omega, so his skirt rode up revealing his underwear. 

Joel whimpered slightly as the kiss ended and he looked up at Wednesday who smirked down at him looking at him with both love and want. It made him feel special his parents always made him feel bad for being an Omega that he hated it but now looking at the Alpha that made his instincts want to take over and submit himself to her look at him with such emotion when she basically emotionless.

"You're mine, my Omega." Wednesday said as she felt herself getting aroused from having Joel under her. 

"Yours." Joel agreed as he shifted he was going to ask what was hitting his thigh when the cabin door open. 

"Oh, no you don't no mating here in camp." Gary's obnoxious cheerful voice said as he glared at them. 

Wednesday growled lowly, she was already very aroused and judging by Joel scent he was slightly aroused something she can change and make as aroused as she was, she wanted to mate.

Gary stared down at Wednesday and crossed his arms. "I said no mating so off, little miss Alpha." 

"Make me." Wednesday growled as she placed her hands on Joel's hips and rubbed her erection against his own smaller one.

Joel gasped and moaned arching against her as he felt himself getting wet and whimpered. 

"Get out, or else." Wednesday growled lowly as she glared at Gary viciously. 

Gary flinched and backed away before closing the door leaving very quickly, Wednesday smirked and closed the door with her powers before glancing down at the flushed Omega under him. Wednesday blinked and took a deep breath to analyze why Joel would be so flush and her body shudder pleasant as she felt her member harden even more. Joel was in heat now and it smelled so good, Wednesday bucked her hips lightly making Joel gasp and grasp her shoulder's tightly. 

"Joel, you smell absolutely dreadful." Wednesday purred looking down at her Omega. 

Joel blinked and remembered that she spoke backwards and moaned slightly her touch was cool to his hot skin. "Wednesday....please...take...me." He mumbled as another wave of painful heat went through him furthering soaking his underwear. 

Wednesday breathed it in and growled as she ripped off Joel's underwear and pulled off his shirt before pulling off his skirt. Joel blushed as he was only left with his bra, Omega males grew breasts after their first heat and stop growing after the fifth, only ever reaching a C or D cup unlike female omegas who grow to be DD and bigger.

Wednesday looked at his chest she could tell he was a B cup, she herself was A cup chest most Alpha females were either flat chested or A cup and very rarely a C cup, she smiled at him before coaxing his fingers off and she managed to get it off giving her a clear view of his naked body. 

Joel blushed as he felt Wednesday look at his breasts then down to his four inch erected penis, to his very damped cunt that was right under his penis unlike Alphas male Omegas as well as male and female Betas have both genitals a penis (though betas tend to be bigger then male Omegas.) where Alphas have larger testicles. 

Joel had the urge to close his legs but couldn't since Wednesday was already in between them, he watched with embarrassment and excitement as Wednesday took off her clothing to her own breast were probably A cup and pulled off her underwear that was hiding her staining hard on which Joel took note that it was about 8 inches and about 2 inches thick without the knot, he gulped would it even fit? 

"Shhh, it's okay I'll be gentle." Wednesday said as she slipped one finger inside Joel's cunt loving how he gasped and moaned.

"Please....Wednesday...please....enter me." Joel said as he opened his legs more for her. 

Wednesday growled and pulled her fingers out and grasped her erection before pressing the head inside Joel's moist cunt before placing her hands on his hips and thrust all the way in.

Joel gasped in pain and pleasure as he gripped Wednesday's shoulders, Wednesday kissed him passionately trying to distract him from the pain as she couldn't move because the walls of his cunt were gripping her penis very hard. She need him to relax so she could start thrusting to make pleasurable for both of them. 

Wednesday did the only thing she knew that would make any Omega limp and relaxed she bit down on the bonding gland making Joel instinctively went limp. Wednesday licked the mark as she pulled almost all the way out leaving only he head inside before thrusting inside gently. Causing her to grunt in pleasure as Joel's warm moist walls messaged her hard flesh, Wednesday smirked when Joel gasped in pleasure and opened his legs a little bit more. 

It wasn't long for Wednesday to start ponding inside Joel making him whimper, moan and gasp in pleasure as she grunted, feeling them getting closer to their orgasms. 

"Wednesday...I'm so close...please!" Joel moaned as he gripped her shoulders. 

Wednesday groaned as she reached between their bodies and started stroking him to the same pace of her thrusts. "Wednesday!" Joel gasped as his orgasm hit him, he spilled himself in Wednesday's hand as his slick gushed out coating her hard cock and their thighs. 

"Joel...oh, Joel...mine." Wednesday grunted as she slipped in as far as she could as she came deep inside. Wednesday bit down on the bonding gland as her knot swelled up inside Joel, her cum filled him. 

Joel whimpered in pleasure as he felt her cum spilled inside him and loved the feeling of her knot inflated inside him. "You're mine, Joel, you hear." Wednesday said as she shifted her hips making herself go further inside despite her knotted inflated.

"Yours," Joel agreed very happy as he breathed her scent. Wednesday smiled and kissed him.


End file.
